A Demigod Christmas
by zoeybramble10
Summary: This is about the seven and Nico and Coach on the Argo II during Christmas. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy- Christmas Eve

I was just about to dig into my blue cereal when Leo came bursting through the doors. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes glowed like he had just come up with a great idea.

"Merry Christmas, Percy!", he said.

"You too. What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing.", he was trying to hide his smile now. "Here, take this," he put a blue envelope on the table. "I go to go."

His smile returned and he dashed out the door. _What was that all about? _I wondered. _Then again, that is Leo I'm, umm, thinking about._

I reached across the table and picked up the envelope. It was a light blue and a bit singed around the edges. I opened it. The card showed a picture of Santa Clause in his sleigh. Except a picture of Leo's face was covering Santa's. I laughed. I was just the sort of thing he would do. I opened the card. It said:

Merry Christmas Percy!

Come to my Christmas party

(There'll be blue cake)

Time: 8pm Date: Today Where: In the storage bay (You'll be surprised how nice it can look.)

-The Super-sized McShizzle

_Well this should be a lot of fun! _I thought, finishing my cereal.

I left the breakfast table and went up to the deck. I could see the ocean beneath the Argo II. I looked around. Good nobody was watching. When no one was around and there were no monsters attacking, I like to mess with the water.

I moved my hand up.

The water moved up.

I turned my hand around in a circle.

The water turned into a sphere.

I moved my hand towards me.

The ball came to me.

I started playing with it like a basketball. I bounced it around, leaving damp spots on the wood wherever it went. I made a net out of some more water. I practiced shooting. I've never been good at aiming, but I didn't do to bad today. All of a sudden a voice startled me.

"Hi."

It broke my concentration. The ball bounced off of the mast and hit Annabeth right in her face.

She spit water out of her mouth.

"Next time Seaweed Brain, try not to throw water at me. I would be madder, but it's Christmas!"

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. After all, I had just soaked my girlfriend.

I walked over to her. Her gray eyes shined mischievously. As soon as I was within arm's length of her, she judo flipped me. She smiled.

"And that what happens when you get water on your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry?", I tried. Apparently it worked, because she took her foot off my chest. I stood up.

"Did you get Leo's invitation?", she asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh."

She started to walk away and I walked with her. I didn't really know what to say. She sat down on the deck.

"I can fix your clothes.", I said.

"How?"

I concentrated on the water in her clothes. On taking it out. Suddenly, a pool of water appeared mid-air.

"Make sure you don't hit me with that.", she said jokingly.

Then I threw it over the side. I looked back, and she was completely dry.

"That's how you got it out. Great."

She checked her watch.

"I've gotta go. I only came up to see what was going on. I heard splashing noises on the deck."

"This is the first time you've heard it? I do this all the time."

"No, I just haven't bothered to go check it out."

"Oh."

"Well, see ya. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

…..

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I played some more basketball, had some lunch, talked with Jason. Before I knew it, it was 8:00.

I headed down to the storage room. Why Leo chose that place, I have no idea. There were cobwebs hanging everywhere, and it was so dark. When I got there though, it looked like a whole new place. There was a hologram near the ceiling that said, "Merry Christmas!" and there was a cool tree in the corner. There was also a refreshment table with snacks and fruit punch and hot chocolate. I was the last one there.

I headed over to the punch bowl. Leo had chocolate cups there. I was hungry. I got a piece of the promised blue cake and filled my chocolate cup with hot chocolate. I started to walk over to Annabeth.

"HEY!", Leo said, popping out of nowhere. He startled me. I almost spilled my drink.

"Hi.", I said.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Look, Leo, I know the music's a little loud, but you don't need to shout." I said, smiling.

"Oh."

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"How many of these cookies have you been eating?"

"Only, five."

I stared at him dubiously.

"Well, maybe 10 or 11, but that's not the point. We need to begin Secret Santa!"

"What?", I asked, but he was already walking, well, trotting away towards the Christmas tree.

"COME HERE EVERYONE!", he shouted. "FLAME BOY'S GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!".

Everyone exchanged confused looks and made their way towards Leo.

He was holding a small box. It was green and had a red bow on it. Coach Hedge looked like he wanted to eat it. Once everyone was gathered around, Leo started speaking again.

"It's time for Secret Santa! Each of you pick a name from here. Don't say who have. At 8:00 again, tomorrow, we'll meet here, and you'll have to give them a present! Good luck!"

Leo opened the box and thrust his hand in it. He pulled out a slip of paper. He looked at it, and then stuffed it in his pocket.

We passed the box around. Each of us randomly getting a name. I was a little disappointed when I got Jason's name. I was hoping for Annabeth. Oh, well. I knew just what to get him.

The party ended at around 12pm. It was crazy. Most of it involved Hedge threatening to hit us with his baseball bat and Frank turning himself into an iguana to save himself from a chinese finger trap. All and all, not a very exciting night. Well...for a demigod.

I went straight to my room after. I brushed my teeth and threw on my pajamas. I flopped down in bed and waited for sleep to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy- Christmas Eve to Christmas day. (Night to early morning)

Usually, as a demigod, I hate dreams. But tonight's was actually pleasant. I sitting at the beach. The waves were brushing against my feet. It felt good. I looked out and watched that waves crashing, over and over again, onto the sand. I was alone. And it was nice. Then, a heard a voice behind me. Specifically my father's.

"Hello, Percy," said Poseidon.

I turned around. Most people would've expected me to give him a hug or something. Afterall, he is my father. But I only see him rarely, and when I do, it can be awkward.

"Hi. What do you want to tell me?"

"I want to wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Oh. Merry Christmas to you too."

"I got you a gift."

"You did? Gee, thanks. Sorry I didn't give you one yet, but with Gaea rising and everything, I've forgotten."

"It's ok. I understand."

We stood there awkwardly.

"Umm, where is it?"

"Oh, you'll see it when you wake up."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I've got to go. Merry Christmas, Percy."

"Merry Christmas."

Then, the water started to surround him. Giving him his own personal waterspout. Then, he was gone, and the waterspout disappeared into the ocean. I was alone. In this tropical paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Percy (Christmas Day)

I woke up to the sound of **THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!** blasting out of Leo's radio. I banged on the wall.

"LEO! TURN IT DOWN!"

I heard the music being lowered.

"SORRY!"

I looked over at my clock. It said 8:00. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I got up. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I threw on some jeans and a Camp Half-Blood tshirt. I looked in the mirror. I ran my hands through my hair. There. Not too bad. Then, I saw my gift. It was wrapped in seashell pattern paper. I ripped it open. Inside was a prism and some golden drachmas. I guess it had the same message as the fountain he gave me back at camp. I would iris message someone later. Right now I was hungry.

I walked out the door and headed to the breakfast room. There were some leftover chocolate cups from the party. I grabbed one and poured some chocolate milk. I drank it and then ate the cup. It was a very nutritious breakfast! I headed out to the supplies room. That's where I needed to get my gift. I went there and found it. _Perfect _I thought with a smirk. _I'm never gonna let him live that one down. _I took it back to my cabin with me.

I got out some blue spray paint and painted it blue. Then, I put the Superman logo on it. I wrapped it with blue wrapping paper and put a bow on top. Perfect.

…..

It was 8:00 sharp and I went down the storage bay. Everyone was there with their gifts. They were all sitting in a circle around the tree. I joined them.

"Alright," said Leo. "We'll start with Percy. Percy give your gift to the person you have."

"Ok."

I got up and handed it to Jason. He took it.

"Geez this thing is heavy. What'd you get me? A brick?", said Jason.

"Maybe," I said with a smirk.

He ripped open the paper. He took out the gift. It was a brick spray painted blue with the Superman logo on it. He laughed.

"You're never gonna let me live that down huh?"

"Nope."

Everyone laughed.

We went around in a circle, giving everyone their gift. I got some blue food dye and hot chocolate, from Coach. Annabeth gave Leo some wireless headphones. I guess the music woke her up too. Jason gave Nico a hat with a skull on it. Leo gave Frank a Chinese finger puzzle which made us laugh. Nico gave Coach a copy of the Karate Kid movie. How he got it, I don't know. Maybe he shadow traveled to a store or something. Piper gave Hazel some perfume. Hazel gave Piper a book. Frank gave Annabeth an encyclopedia.

"Merry Christmas!", Leo said.

"Merry Christmas!", everyone said.


End file.
